english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert McCollum
Robert McCollum is an American producer, television host and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Stiyl Magnus *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Stiyl Magnus *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Reiner Braun *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Hyodo Masaru (ep26), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Seishu Handa, Tarzan (ep9), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Hattori Kyohachiro *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Keisuke Muroto *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Keisuke Muroto *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Vincent Phantomhive, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Vincent Phantomhive (ep8), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Dai (ep11), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Takata (ep3), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Joe (ep5), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Marc (ep1), Suman Dark, Thierry *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Takashi Saijo *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Klaus Witershausen *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Bazel Sakaki *Drifters (2016) - Oda Nobunaga (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Endo (ep13) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Jellal Fernandes *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Veteran (ep16), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Scar's Brother *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Toru Kanze (ep1) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Tsuna (ep8) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Bryan Roscoe (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Adjutant, Additional Voices *Handa-kun (2016) - Sei Handa (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Phaetho O, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Wataru Akiyama, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Wataru Akiyama *Jormungand (2014) - Scarecrow *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Scarecrow *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Dragon King, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Berserker, Dad (ep17), Disciple 3, Kondo (ep34) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Bruno (ep4), Buyer (ep4), Captain (ep18), Hors (ep9), Reporter (ep17), Shades (ep2), Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Itakura *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Gen Tagayashi *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Gen Takayagashi *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Kiril Čapek (ep5) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Reverto (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Kazuhiko Yukimi *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Chaka, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gram (ep276), Ohara Sailor (ep276), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Gangster B *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Kazuya "Toji" Toujikamori *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Norio *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Shinya Kogami *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Shinya Kogami *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Namikoshi's Father (ep10), Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Kaiba *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Mitsuhiko "Mitchi" Nagafukada *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Curio *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Saizo Komiya *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Saizo Komiya *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Motochika Chousokabe, Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Ryuuhei Suga, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Ryuuhei Suga *Sekirei (2010) - Mutsu *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Mutsu *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Date Masamune *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Dr. Sydney Togo (ep5), Robert, Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Sakaki (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Mifune *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Barry (ep22), Guitarisian (ep15), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Niihari *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Shibazaki *The Future Diary (2013) - Keigo Kurusu (4th) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Tiir Rumibul *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Uragon *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Arata Kirishima (ep9) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Yasuzumi Tsuchimikado *Toriko (2013) - Johannes *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Izuminokami Kanesada (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Yasha, Yukito *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Yoshiki (ep9) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Han Ju-Do (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Stiyl Magnus *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Fumito Nanahara *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Tadaki Kashimura *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Koichi Sawada *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Shunack *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Shinya Kogami *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Date Masamune *Summer Wars (2011) - Yorihiko Jinnouchi *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Shane B. Goodman *Vexille (2008) - Agent 2, SWORD Member 2 *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector D 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Dore, Stefan Malcal *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Ryuuhei Suga (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Sweden, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Sweden *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Sweden, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Hajime Saito (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Axton, Greedtooth, Sir Reginald *Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood (2005) - Additional Voices *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - DJ Scully *LocoCycle (2013) - Agents *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Hero *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - War Mage *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Dracula Man, RR Army Soldier (Lion) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Hirudegarn *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Train Hijacker A *Lux-Pain (2009) - Akira Mido *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Calgara, Islander *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Train Station Employee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (127) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (120) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. *He's the ex-husband of voice actress Kristin McCollum. Category:American Voice Actors